Beautiful Chaos
by jesskalynn4
Summary: When Edward left Bella, Bella fell apart. Bella was simply going through the motion, not truly living, until a unique woman moved to town and Bella learns that vampires are not the only supernatural beings out there. With a new found protector in her not so angelic friend, a vindictive red head hell bent on revenge, smelly wolves, veggiepires... (full summary inside, JWxOC, BSxP)
1. Story and Character Info

**A/N: Hey there! Soo, I'm new to this side of FF. I've been reading stories from here for awhile now and lately I've had my head stuck in a few stories that I thought I would try to write and get out there for others to see. I've never done this before so be gentle. (: This chapter is simple going to be the summary and description of my OC Lilah. I want to see if others would be interested in this or not. I've started a few chapters on my computer and I am also working on a few other summaries for different stories. I'll try to have started posting REAL chapters hopefully within a few days, a week at max. Also, I have no beta reader or anything like that right now so every mistake is that of my own. If you are interested in becoming my beta reader, just PM me and we will see if we an work it out! Now, this chapter will be explain a lot about Lilah (ie who/what she is, age, etc.) I won't always do this before hand (gotta leave some mystery) but in this story, Lilah will be explaining what she is very early on to Bella (or that's how it is currently planned) so I saw no harm in posting this. I hope there are some readers out there that will read my story once I start getting chapters out! Talk to you soon! *JesskaLynnK***

**OH! And I do NOT own Twilight only Lilah, the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**P.S. I have pictures of Lilah on my page, just to help visualize her how I do. **

* * *

**Title:** Beautiful Chaos

**Summary:** When Edward left Bella, Bella fell apart. Bella was simply going through the motion, not truly living, until a unique woman moved to town and Bella learns that vampires are not the only supernatural beings out there. With a new found protector in her not so angelic friend, a vindictive red head hell bent on revenge, smelly wolves, love triangles, and the return of the veggie-pires, life is about to become sweet, beautiful chaos.

**Pairing(s):** _Jasper x OC_

**OC Character(s) Profile: **

**Name: **Lilah Kostas (also known as Lily, Lilith, Angel of Death/Darkness)  
**Species: **Nephilim – half angel, half man. (Different then her race for she has immortality and grace of an Angel plus a body and soul of a human.)_  
_**Origins**_:_ Ancient Greece  
**Age: **Approximately 5,500 (+/- 100(s)) years old. (Born around late 4,000 B.C) Physical age is about 19-21.  
**Appearance: **Long blood red hair reaching her lower back, bright, piercing pale blue eyes (which change when her 'Others' come out), lean/muscular frame, lightly tanned skin, & 5'7" height. She has a scar across her back in the shape of a large claw mark running from her left shoulder to right hip (Children of the Moon attack) and a few vampire bites on her arms and legs from various battles. _  
_**Abilities**_:_

-_Angel Wings:_ Her wings are completely white and they have a slight glow/shimmer to them in sunlight. Her wings and eyes change when her "inner monsters" come out. When "Lilith" is out her eyes change from bright blue to an array of colors consisting of light metallic-like blues, grays, greens, etc., while her wings start light grey on top and fade into a dark grey almost black at the tips; when the "Angel of Death/Darkness" is out, both her eyes and wings become as black as night. Her wings are soft to the touch but when used in battle become indestructible and can cut through anything (vampire skin) and nothing can damage them.  
-_Grace_ (her angel "soul"), which consists of the following powers,  
-_Mental shield:_ No vampire gift can work on her or any she shields.  
-_Physical shield:_ An impenetrable bubble like shield that can be used to sound proof, scent proof, block out or box in, or used as a weapon to cut through whomever stands in her way.  
-_Telepathy:_ She cannot read minds like Edward or Aro, but she can see thoughts you "think at her" or want her to hear and she can send you her thoughts as well.  
-_Angel Fire:_ Angel Fire is an offensive gift which she produces in the palm of her hand. It looks like a purple flame but she can wield it to take on other forms. Angel Fire is the hottest fire known to man besides the fire lit from the pits of Hell. Only an angel can wield Angel Fire and only an angel will not be burned from it.  
-_Enhanced senses:_ This includes hearing, sight, smell, speed, and strength.

**Other Info:** Angels and Nephilim do have mates similar to vampires. While a vampire feels a pull to their mate at first meeting, a nephilim will not begin to feel the pull until after their first kiss. Angels and nephilim are extremely possessive and protective over their mates. When an angel or nephilim mates a mark of their mate will appear on their left chest above their heart and on their mate's chest will a copy of the angels or nephilims wing will appear, forever etched into their skin. Angels and Nephilims also known as or called protettores, the protectors. When they met their protetta/protetto they feel the urge to protect and care for them. They normally form very close bonds with their protettos, normally a bond of familial standing.

**Other Main Characters Gifts:**  
Jasper: Pathokinesis (empathy)  
Peter: Intuition/Knowing  
Isabella: Mental Shield  
Charlotte: Reads Auras/Bonds  
Garrett: Lie Detection  
Rosalie: Astral Projection  
Emmett: Super/Unbeatable Strength

* * *

**Lemme know if your diggin' it or not (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! Well, here is the first chapter. I decided to go ahead and post just so you can see a bit of my writing. Sorry it is so short, as the story develops so will the chapters! Bare with me! Now this isn't much of my plot, just giving you a feel of where the story is. Bella has already gone out with Jessica and rode the motorcycle with the stranger but she has NOT started hanging out with Jacob. Now, as I said in the info chapter please be gentle. This is my first story and really first time writing a story like this. So if you are patient with me, I will love to hear any ****_constructive _****criticism, tips, or ideas. I am without a beta so my mistakes are mine and I apologize for them now. Lots of love *JesskaLynnK***

I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I only own Lilah.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Bella's PoV**

_He left me._ Here I am, another morning waking up alone instead of in his cold embrace. _He left me. _Another day of going through the motions and acting as if everything is ok, even if it's only for Charlie's sake. _He left me._ I look outside my window and see a ray of sunshine peeking through the endless grey clouds, only to think that _they_ wouldn't be able to attend school today because of that treacherous ray. _He left me._ I hear Charlie moving around, getting ready for his day knowing I should start doing the same, but lacking the motivation to so yet. _He left me._ _He didn't want me. Nothing, I am nothi-_

"Bella?" Charlie knocked from the other side of my door interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah Ch-dad?" "I have a favor to ask of you." He said awkwardly entering my room. A favor, that's odd, I think sitting up in bed. "What is it?" I asked, showing slight curiosity for the first time since _he_ left. Though most could barely call what I am showing emotion by how small it is.

"There is a new girl moving into town today, name's Lilah Kostas. I guess she's doing some book, paper, or whatever on small towns of America and Forks is her next stop. Seeing as how she is only a year or two older then you I figured maybe you could be her guide around the town and help answer any questions she might have." Charlie explained while scratching the back of his neck, a nervous tick of his that he never seemed to outgrow.

So, he wants me to be a tour guide to some girl writing a documentary on Forks, WA. Who would want to read anything about Forks anyways? Well, unless you plan to include the sparkling, animal blood drinking, cold as ice, tough as diamond vampire family that use to live here plus said vampires having abilities that could controls emotions, See into the future, or even read mi- NO BELLA don't go there! But other than that, there really isn't much well… anything here! I hadn't realized that I had been thinking so long until Charlie yet again interrupted my thoughts. "So will you do it Bells?" with a slight sigh I answer that I would. At the very least it would get me out of the house and out from Charlie's ever watchful gaze. "Yeah dad, I can do that." "Thanks Bells, I'll leave all her information on the table." He turned to leave but stopped at the door "You should probably get ready kiddo, you have school soon." Glancing at the clock I noticed he was right. Jumping out of bed I grabbed my clothes and bathroom bag and rush pass Charlie into the bathroom mumbling a quick goodbye back to Charlie has he left for the station. With a sigh I get ready for another day of acting as if I was okay, yet that insistent whisper in my mind continued. _He left me. _

* * *

**Read and review. Please and thank you! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next and last chapter for a bit. This one just gives an intro into Lilah. Hope you enjoy! *JesskaLynnK***

**Also, anything in bold and italics are Greek.**

**I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I own Lilah.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Lilah's PoV**

Forks, Washington. I'm still not sure why I was drawn to this small town in the northern part of the United States. All I know is that I felt drawn here. That something or some_one_ important lived here. It started about two months ago, a slight ache in my chest. Like something was wrong or missing, but I had no idea what that could possibly mean. As time went on I started to feel empty, alone, abandoned but these feelings were not my own. So I decided to look in my father's diary. I received this diary with a note on my 20th birthday explain who, or more importantly, what I am. The letter explained that I was a nephilim: a daughter of angel and man. The letter then went on to explain that this diary was my father's, Andrew.

In the diary it showed me all that angels were and how went they had relationships with humans sometimes a nephilim is born. It explained how nephilim took on a mortal's lifespan with the addition of wings and maybe a few gifts from the normally small piece of grace (angel's equivalent to a soul) received from our angelic father. That's where I am different from my kind. I was born with a full angelic grace, meaning I had every power, strength, speed, and immortality of an angel plus the body and soul of a mortal. Basically, I shouldn't exist, but more on that later.

I was looking throughout diary looking to why I could feel this way when I came across a section called "Protettores and their Protettos". It explained how angels and nephilim sometimes come across a human in need of protection. From what exactly, that varies. But a protetta/o ALWAYS has something important to accomplish or has a threat hanging over their lives before they get to complete what they are destined to. The diary explains that when the time comes to meet or protetta/o, we will start to feel a pull to where they live, start to feel their emotions, and will start to have dreams about our protetta/o.

It was the dreams that truly got me moving. I started dreaming of my protteta last week. She is a young girl, probably 17 or 18. She has long mahogany brown hair and deep chocolate sad eyes. In every dream I see her going about her life as if everything is normally, except she shows no emotions. None. Nada. Zilch. It was the first dream I had of her nightmares that got my buying a house and land around Forks. It was her heart breaking screams and sobs that got my buy the first ticket out of Greece. It was her dead eyes that had me making some bogus story about writing a documentary. All I could hope was that I made it on time.

There was really only one way to describe Forks, Washington: small. I received a call from Chief Swan (my protetta's father) saying his daughter Isabella (who prefers to be called Bella) had agreed to become my tour guide. That was a relief. I was worried how else I was going to intergrade myself into her life but Chief Swan offering her up as a tour guide was a blessing. Now I had to find my house, start getting settled in, and wait for young Bella's call on when she would like to meet up.

I spot the turn off only about a mile or so before you enter La Push. After drive a few miles down an old beaten drive, I see the house. It truly is a lovely house. It's a three story old Victorian home. From what I read online, upstairs will be my personal bedroom, bathroom, study, etc. while the rest of the house will be for guest rooms, game rooms, weight room, library, and whatever else I need to adapt to.

It is already furnished and all my personal items are in boxes upstairs waiting to be unpacked. As I make my way upstairs I can't help but think money can buy you just about anything. As I was unpacking I hear my phone ring, Bella has finally called.

"Hello?"  
"H-hi, is this Lilah Kostas?"  
"This is she, is this Isabella?"  
"Just Bella."  
"Of course." There was a slight awkward pause before I continued. "Your father Chief Swan said you would be willing to help me out with information, tours, and such correct?"  
I heard her sigh in an unidentifiable emotion "Yeah, that was why I was calling, to see when you wanted to start and what exactly you wanted to do?"  
"Well, why don't you come on over and we can talk, get to know one another, and starting figure out everything? I am still unpacking and what not but if you want you, and if Chief Swan wants to join as well, can have dinner over here since you'll be driving out here and I am unsure of how long this will take?"  
"Umm, yeah ok. I guess that would work. I'll leave a note for Charlie to call me to see if he would want to join us…um I guess once you give me directions I can start heading over?"  
I exhaled a quiet sigh of relief knowing she would be here soon. "**_Good, good_**"

I give her directions to my house, telling her to call if she gets lost or can't find the turn off and hang up. Thankfully I had the house stocked so I had plenty of options for dinner. I set off to make sue the kitchen and living room is cleaned up so we have a place to sit, talk, and eat. About twenty five minutes later I hear a roaring of an old truck come down the drive. Show time.

* * *

**Read and review. Please and thank you! (:**

**Also, sorry I'm leaving you with a cliffy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, here is their first meeting and it just kind of establishing them. I know it isn't much but it's a start! It's a bit longer then the other chapters so I hope that's pleasing (: Next chapter will be the big reveal to Bella! I know this story is kinda of starting out slow but I should hopefully have it pick up soon! I still have no beta or anyone editing this but me so excuse my mistakes! I try to reread it to catch them but no body's perfect! Do enjoy! *JesskaLynnK***

**I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I own Lilah!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Bella PoV**

I sit at the table staring at the piece of paper Charlie left me, trying to build up the courage to call Lilah. _Ugh. Stop being such a coward! Just call her!_ Deciding to listen to my thoughts for once, I dial the number and press send before I change my mind. A Greek accented voice answer the phone. _Huh, wasn't expecting that._ After exchanging pleasantries, Lilah thankfully gets straight to business and invites me over. We agree to meet at her house and get off the phone. With a sigh I get up to go get my coat and head back out to my truck. Looking at her instructions I realize she lives close to La Push and from what it sounds pretty much by herself in the forest. _Like him_. Stop! Don't think about him.

I miss the turn off but the second time around I found it, only thanks to the mail box I spotted at the end of the drive. Driving down the long drive I can't help but think about how it is so much like theirs, _his._ Stop! Eventually the drive opens up to a beautiful house. As I park my truck I can't help but stare at it in awe. Then I notice a woman standing on the porch. _How did she know I was here? The only people that would great me that way were them._ I mentally scold myself for thinking that as I get out of the truck. Of course she is waiting for me at the porch. A. she knew I was coming and B. you could hear my truck a mile coming, vampire or not. As I walk towards her I take in her appearance, long blood red hair, she's about an inch or two taller than me, and a happy, welcoming smile. But what almost stopped me in my tracks are her bright blue eyes to seem to also sparkle as she smiles at me.

"Hello! You're Bella right?" she asked me as I finally reached the porch. "I'm Lilah, but you can call me Lilah, Lily, Lili, Lils, whatever!" She extends her hand out to mine. I take it with a slight smile; I just can't help but to feel safe, warm in her presence. "Thank you so much for coming out here!" she continues as she leads me in the house. I realized I had yet to reply to anything she has said. "Oh, it's no problem. It gets me out of the house so, that'll be nice." I reply has she leads me into the living room. Her house is surprisingly a lot more, well, cozy than I was expecting.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Bella?" She asks as she sits down on the couch next me. So I do. I tell her about how my mom and I left here when I was young, how I lived with my scatter brain mother in Phoenix till she met and married Phil, then I explained how I decided to move up here with my dad and that I had been here ever since. "What about you, Lilah? Where are you from?" She responds with a small, sweet, yet somehow sad smile. I figured she must be homesick.

"I was born in a little village in Greece, about a couple hours outside of Athens. I had my mother and that was about it. I guess you could say I was a living breathing "it takes a village to raise a child" situation. My father did not stick around with my mother long. His job cause him to travel a lot so he didn't even know about my till I was almost a grown adult. Even then I have never met him, only received on birthday gift from him. But that's okay; my mother was everything to me and was all the family I ever needed." I couldn't help but noticed she said was, past tense. "Was?" I was with slight hesitance. She smiles sadly, "Yes. She died when I was younger. Our neighbor took me in the last two years before I turned 18 and became an adult." "I'm sorry for your lost." I mumur, thinking of the own pain in my chest start to bloom as I start to think about _him_ and how _he left me!_ "Oh, no worries. I've had plenty of time to move on and accept it." Lilah smiles at me, in an almost knowing way. "Why don't we move onto more light hearted things?" She asks as she gets up and gets a notebook from the nearby table. "Let's talk about Forks."

For the next two hours or so, I tell Lilah all I know about Forks and even some of La Push. I was about to tell her about some of the legends when my phone started ringing. "OH! That must be Charlie. Excuse me." I step out of the living room into the hallway to talk to Charlie. I only speak to Charlie for a few minutes to find out he is going down to Billy's for dinner so it would only be me and Lilah for dinner. I go back into the living room and notice Lilah was gone, "Lilah?" I called out. "I'm in the kitchen!" Hearing her response I make my way to the kitchen to see her pulling ingredients out of the pantry. "I didn't even realize how late it was getting so I figured we could start on dinner. You like pasta right? You're not allergic to anything are you? What about Charlie? Oh shoot I didn't even bother to ask, I mean how ru-" "Lilah!" I interrupted her rant chuckling. "Yes I like pasta and no I'm not allergic to anything. That was Charlie on the phone, he is going to a friend's for dinner so it's just us. Breath." I said laughing. The genuine relief in her eyes and posture makes me laugh some more. _I haven't laughed a real laugh in so long…not since he left. _I think only to be interrupted by Lilah's sheepish chuckle "Sorry, guess I got a bit ahead of myself. I just want you to like me; it's so nice to have a friend what with being new and all." I smile "Well, I hope you cook well cause I certainly can't be friends with someone who can't cook!" I joke with her, glad to see her relax completely "Yes chef!" she jokes along with a mock salute. "Will you get the plates and stuff out?" She asks while pointing out where everything is. As I do that, Lilah starts finishing up our meal to be ready to plate.

We sit down on her kitchen island with our food, "what do you wanna drink Bella?" I reply that water is fine. While she is getting our drinks I push up my sleeves so I don't get any sauce on them. Then I feel a hand grab my wrist. I follow it up its arm to see Lilah's concern face staring at my wrist. "How did you get that and why weren't you changed into a vampire?" She asks me staring straight into my eyes. Then I think of what she just said,_ oh shit! _"Bella, how do you know vampires and how the **γαμώ** were you not drained or better yet changed?!" She demands again with anger clearly written on her face. She must have seen something on my face cause her eyes softened, wrapped me up in her arms and asked in a softer voice, "Oh **θεός**, what happened to you Bella?"

I don't know what made me do it, if it was the way she asked with her accent more pronounced but gentle all the same, if it was how she seemed to know about vampires, if it was the soft way she looked into my eyes, or the way she held me like she would hold me together and would always be there to protect me; but I cried and I told her. I cried and I told her everything. I cried and I told her about _him._

* * *

**γαμώ = fuck; θεός = God**

**Read and review! Please and thank you! (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: SOOO SORRY! I know I have been taking so long to update. School and work are starting up again and I've been busy. I am hoping to be having one chapter up a week. But I cannot promise anything! Well, here is the next building block of Bella's and Lilah's relationship. I'm thinking the next chapter will be and update on Jasper and what has happened to him since that faithful birthday.. Hmm.. (; All mistakes are my own, no one is being my beta or proofreading this so sorry. Hope you enjoy! *JesskaLynnK***

**I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers. I own Lilah.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Lilah's PoV**

As I was handing Bella her water I noticed something on her wrist; one silvery bite mark. Lilith, my inner monster, starts trying to break through, outraged that someone, some_thing,_ would dare hurt OUR protetta! As I start questioning Bella about how she got the bite and how she is still human I finally take my eyes off her wrist and look into her eyes and that's when I see it: pain and betrayal. I do the only thing I can think of, I hug her and listen.

Every gut retching sob and every tear shredded tears my heart apart and has Lilith seeking for blood. I scooped her up and take her into the living room, but she is so distraught she doesn't even notice we are moving.

Once I have her situated I listen to her story. How _The Cullens_ came and dragged her into our world. How _The Cullens_ brought her into danger only to leave her alone. I listened to how _Edward_ LEFT her in the woods and tore her heart out. While I was listening and comforting her, Lilith was taking names.

Lilith came to be during my darker years, years where I killed and fought to the point where it became too much. That's when Lilith came in. She took over when I couldn't handle it any more. She became my protector, my warrior, a whole new part of me. And now she was taking names.

Carlisle and Esme, "parents" who abandoned one they claimed as their own, all because of another spoiled child. They preach about humanity yet they hurt one they claimed as their daughter! They would feel pain.

Emmett, her "brother bear", I would have to find more information about him. From what she has said, he does not seem like the type to leave family. If he fought for Bella, then his pain will be minimal.

Rosalie, the "ice queen", Bella holds not ill well to her, I can tell. Since she did not make any false promises to Bella bitch or not, she will be left alone.

Jasper, the "empath", the one who lunged at our protetta wanting to make a meal out of her, when I first heard his name an what he did I wanted to go and kill him right then and there. But as Bella continued she explained how he was an empath I understood. He was feeling the blood lust of his Coven and was never fully satisfying himself by surviving off of animal blood. That leaves me undecided on what to do with him.

Alice, the "fake seer", ugh don't even get me started on her. How could she not See it! I get it, she "sees decisions" but a paper cut was NOT a decision. She should have known what would have happened when the gift was wrapped, or the paper was bought but if she did she never said anything. That leads me to believe she WANTED the vision to happen. And that puts her right at the top of my shit list. She will feel pain, if I let her live.

Then the one at the top of my list.

One Ed-fucking-ward, the "mind rapist", the one that broke my protettas heart, that lead her on but never had the intention of loving or changing. Bella was his singer, there is only ONE reasons vampires leave their singers alive and that is because they want to play. Bella being a shield against his abilities was just the icing on the cake. There is NO scenario where Fuckward lives. Not if I have any say in it.

After an hour or two of Bella crying and me scheming, Bella finally calmed down enough to noticed we had moved and she was in my arms. Awkwardly with an adorably blush Bella pulls away.

I hand her a tissue and help her clean up her face. With a soft voice, rough from crying she starts apologizing "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I barely know you and here I am bawling my eyes out ON YOU and spilling my guts. I don't know why I am, I just feel safe but gosh you must feel so aw-" and that I was when I have to cut her off.

"Bella, **αγαπημένος**, its okay. I am happy to be here for you. Do not apologise. I can explain everything, why you are feeling the way you do and why I want to help. But first I think you should call Charlie. Ask him to stay the night here, say we got distracted and decided you would sleep here and we would just continue to work tonight and tomorrow. Then we will get you a shower, I'm sure that will help give you time to pull yourself back together and help you relax. Then we shall go from there, **ναί**?" I make sure to keep my smile gentle, not wanting to upset her more.

"Yeah, yeah okay. That sounds good" she smiles hesitatntly. I smile an offer my hand and once she takes my hand I lead her up stairs and into what I plan to be her room. "You can call your dad in here. Once you are done there is a bathroom through that door" I pointed to the farthest door "and towels and such are already in there." I walked over to the closest "In here are clothes. Pajamas, sweats, whatever you need go ahead and take it, **τι είναι δικό μου είναι δικό σου**, what is mine is yours." After receiving a timid nod and thank you I leave her be letting her know I'll be in the kitchen.

One there I keep half an ear our for Bella, hearing her getting of the phone with her father and starting to get ready for the shower I turn to think of what I should tell her tonight. I don't want to overwhelm her, but she deserves answers.

With a sigh, I start making us some hot chocolate knowing a hot drink my help me break news and hopefully it will give her some comfort. I hope she accepts me, that is my biggest fear. What if what I am becomes too much from her, what if she tells me to leave her alone? I'll have to listen. While I'll always be around to keep her safe, it would be hard not to be close with her.

I was so wrapped up into my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Bella come in and sit down, not till she cleared her throat. "Oh, **σκατά!**" I look up started, I look up at her with a sheepish smile "Sorry, I was lost in thought. Feeling better?" I ask her.

"A bit over whelmed" Bella replied. I glance up at the clock; seeing it was only 8:30 I decided there was time for some history and basic info. "Well, we have some time where I can explain a bit about myself if you'd like?" I ask. Receiving an affirmative answer I begin to explain my past.

"Well, I told you the truth about my mother just not exactly about the time frame. I was born in Greece in about late 4,000 B.C. Time is very different from me and I lived in a small village so we did not keep track of years as we do now. My mother also told me how my father was special, that he was different. Not human. I always thought she was crazy lady in love, when I turn 16 I realized the truth. That was the day I my abilities started to appear, the day I learned what my father was, the day my wings came in." I paused letting Bella digest what I just told her.

Bella looks at me with a slight confusion marring her face "Wings?" she asks. I smile and nod "Yes wings. You see, my father was an angel. Back then angels were allowed to walk freely among the humans here on earth. Many times they had relationships with humans but in the rare occurrence that the female became pregnant, there were only two outcomes the child would either die or become entirely human. You need to understand that angel's version of our souls, which are called Grace, cannot coexist in the same vessel. So while the child is I the womb the soul and Grace fight for dominance. When the child souls win, the child will live a normal mortal life, but when the Grace wins it kills the child because their body is not capable to hold the Grace and its power."

"Wait a second; you said its either mortal life or death. You also said you were born like 5,000 years ago. So how is that possible?" Bella asks with a bemused look on her face.

"Well spotted Bella. I'm not sure what happened. Neither my soul nor Grace won but now live in harmony within me. I am neither human nor angel. I'm a nephilim; half mortal, half angel. On my 16th birthday this book appeared seemingly out of nowhere, it explained all I needed to know about having a Grace. My guess is it is from my father, Andrew, but I don't know I'll probably never know where it came from. "

We sat in silence as Bella examined my diary and took in that I was half-mortal, half-angel. I was surprised by how well she was taking this, but then again this is the girl who was part of the supernatural world. It only makes sense that vampires are not the only thing out there.

"Wow. This is…amazing!" she exclaims. I smile, happy for her acceptance. "It's late. After this day, I'm sure you're exhausted why don't you go to bed and I'll explain the rest of being a nephilim to you over breakfast?" I ask Bella watching her stifle a yawn. She nods her agreement and I walk with her up to the suite she showered in earlier. "If you need anything just call me, okay?" with a smile I left my half asleep protetta and make my way to my room. A shower and a nap was definitely in order.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I woke up to sun filtering in through curtains. That in itself was a rare, but welcomed, occurrence. Secondly I notice how rested I felt. I had absolutely no nightmares last night. Then I realized, I wasn't' in my room, it took me a few minutes before it all came back to me. Spilling my guts to a practical stranger, finding out she knows about vampires, finding out she was a freaking Angel! Or well, at least half.

Then the smell of bacon made it to my room and my stomach growled, loudly. I remembered I never really got to eat much last night with the all that happened and I was hungry. I noticed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt were left on one of the chairs in the room. Quickly changing into them I hurried down stairs and found my way into the kitchen only to find a mouthwatering spread.

Bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, and waffles were spread out on Lilah's kitchen island. "Good morning B" Lilah smiled at me over a cup of coffee. "There is juice and water in the fridge and coffee in the pot. Help you self to whatever you like" she smiled as she scooped herself some fruit, eggs, bacon, and waffles onto a plate then sat down on one of the island seats. One I gather a cup of juice and a plate of food I seat next to her, unsure how to start conversation.

"I'm sure you still curious, there a few more things I have to explain." I give Lilah a guilty smile "Yeah, I mean obviously your immortal given, um, your age. You seem to have heighten senses seeing as how breakfast was ready as soon as I came down, still warm." Lilah smiles "you are very observation Bella." I sheepishly smile "And very correct. I have the sight, hearing, smell, strength, and speed equivalent of a vampire or stronger. Would you like me to explain my other gifts?" She asks after finishing another bite of food. Nodding, I encourage her on as I myself dig in to my breakfast.

"Hmm lets see, I have a mental shield which means that no vampire gift can work on myself or any I shield. I also have a physical shield, which is an impenetrable bubble like shield that can be used to sound proof, scent proof, block out or box in, or used as a weapon to cut through whomever or whatever stands in my way; even vampires. Now I have a form of telepathy. I cannot read minds like Edward or even Aro Volturi, but instead I can see thoughts you, hm, "think at me" or want me to hear and I can also send my thoughts to those I want. I also have some called Angel Fire. Angel Fire is an offensive gift which I produce in the palm of my hands. It looks like a purple flame but I can wield it to take on other forms. Angel Fire is the hottest fire known to man besides the fire lit from the pits of Hell. Only an angel can wield Angel Fire and only an angel will not be burned from it unless the angel wields the fire to not cause harm. I also have wings. Which feel soft but like my shield can cut through things when they are in my "warrior mode"."

As I sit there taking that in, I blurt the first thing that came to mind. "Can I see your wings?" then immediately blush which subsides at her laugh. "Of course" she steps away to gain room. Then there is a pair of beautiful white, grey huge, well, angel wings. I stand up and ask "Can I touch them?" With another smile Lilah nods and extends a wing towards me.

It is soft, probably one of the softest things I have ever felt. When the wings twitch I withdraw my hand, thinking I did something wrong. "You're okay B, just tickles a bit." Lilah laughs as I go to feeling her wings again with a smile.

"Amazing. Do they always look this way?" I ask. Lilah sighs and goes into an explanation of her wings.

"While normally my wings are white on top and fades into this light smoky grey at the tips; my wings along with my eyes change when my "inner angel warrior/monsters" come out. When "Lilith" is out my eyes change from bright blue to an array of colors consisting of light metallic-like blues, grays, greens, etc., while my wings start light grey on top and fade into a dark grey almost black at the tips; when the "Angel of Death/Darkness" is out, both my eyes and wings will become as black as night. My mate and you are probably currently the only ones who would be safe while either of these beings is out. Like me, Lilith and my AoD will ALWAYS protect you. Do you understand?" Lilah asks with a serious expression.

I nodded slightly confusion "Why me?" I can't help but ask.

Lilah sighs, retracts her wings, and sits back down next to me. "This is where it gets kind of tricky. I figured I would just have you read about it then go from there." She slides over her diary and points to a highlighted section; I read.

_"Angels and Nephilims also known as or called protettores, the protectors. When they met their protetta/protetto they feel the urge to protect and care for them. They normally form very close bonds with their protettos, normally a bond of familial standing."_

"Wha-" I ask looking up at her. "You are my protetta Bella. I will never abandon you and will do all that I can to protect you. You are meant for great things and I will be honored to be besides you. As you protector and hopefully as your friend, I will stand by you."

After hearing her promise and digesting what she just said I can't help by throw my arms around her and hug her. Thankfully Lilah returns the hug without hesitation and the first time since Edward and the Cullens left, I feel loved, I feel wanted, I feel safe.

* * *

**αγαπημένος = sweetheart  
ναί = yes  
****τι είναι δικό μου είναι δικό σου = what's mine is yours  
****σκατά = shit**  


**********Thank you to the following for your support: musiclilly, EmeraldStorm7, Jazybear.9, emijade, LisaLisa3232, huskeylove97, .31, prunelle05, Daisy323  
**

**R&R please and thank you (:**


End file.
